


hold on tight

by keleela (miikkaa_xx)



Series: Kinktober 2k17 [17]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/keleela
Summary: Kyungsoo wants to try using rope and Tao is a ready volunteer.





	hold on tight

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** bondage, ropeplay
> 
> **notes:** kinktober, prompt #22; bondage, from [this list](https://airboatnecromancer.tumblr.com/post/165984598873/).

-

Kyungsoo is the one who wants to try; Zitao is just a willing partner. He has the rope already - white and long, only a finger thick but sturdy when braided. Looped around Zitao’s sun-kissed skin, it looks that much more delicate, pretty, and the sight is enough for Zitao’s breathing to go shallow as he watches Kyungsoo work.

‘Just stay still,’ Kyungsoo says, still fully dressed in sweats and his sleepshirt, looking completely unruffled compared to a naked Zitao on the bed, whose limbs are being moved and adjusted as the rope comes around. ‘You just tell me if it starts feeling bad.’

The rope doesn’t chafe as much as tickle, before Kyungsoo pulls it taut. He wants to do an elbow harness - both of Zitao’s arms behind him, rope bound around his biceps and forearms to keep them steady and straight, then secured around his torso and throat as not to slip.

‘It seems complicated,’ says Zitao softly, even as he feels his cock begin to harden despite the cool air of the room. He’s on his knees on the bed and Kyungsoo is kneeling behind him, wrapping the rope carefully.

‘It’s intermediate level,’ says Kyungsoo. ‘I researched.’

Of course he did, thinks Zitao, and considers laughing a little at that, but it only makes him sink deeper into his head. Kyungsoo would know how to do it right, wouldn’t hurt him; it’s reassurance enough to have Zitao quash any lingering anxieties in the pit of his stomach.

The elbow harness is supposed to make him stay sitting up, spine straight, shoulders back. Zitao spreads his knees wider on the bed for balance, and can see the bob of his cock, slowly coming up to arch against his stomach. He’s hard - but it doesn’t feel like arousal as much as slow, seeping warmth surrounding him, keeping him breathing steady and still.

Behind him, Kyungsoo is still working the rope. If Zitao focuses, he can hear the sound of Kyungsoo’s shirt sliding along his arms, the quiet puff of breath when Kyungsoo tightens a knot, the hum of Kyungsoo’s voice when he finally finishes another step, moves onto the next.

Silence, punctuated by the sounds of life; Zitao feels wrapped up in it. His own brain slides into white noise as he focuses on the pull of the rope, the scrape of it along his skin - not uncomfortable, just enough of a reminder of what’s happening. 

It takes long, long minutes until Kyungsoo is done. Zitao passes the time drifting in and out of his head, lethargic and relaxed yet stubbornly alert if it means keeping his posture perfect for Kyungsoo. His cock is hard between his thighs and beading precome at the tip. The arousal of being restrained, at the mercy of Kyungsoo, is less of an urgent need and more like a blanket - accompanying the sensation of the rope on his skin.

‘How is it?’ Kyungsoo finally asks, moving out from behind Zitao to sit in front of him, his hands following the lines of rope around Zitao’s torso, up his chest, to the base of his throat. ‘It looks - pretty.’

Zitao blinks slowly, trying to process, before he nods. ‘Yes.’

Kyungsoo huffs out a laugh. ‘Yes?’ His eyes drop to Zitao’s cock that’s hard against his stomach. ‘You _do_ like it then.’

Nodding again, Zitao wets his dry mouth, trying to come out of the warm haze. ‘Sorry.’

‘No,’ says Kyungsoo quickly, firmly. The tone is like the rope - has Zitao straightening up more, come to attention. Perfect posture, perfect Zitao. ‘This is my fault. I’ll take care of it.’

His hand cups Zitao’s cock, thumb spreading the precome over the head. The touch has Zitao gasping, shoulders suddenly pulling against the rope holding him back. Like a domino effect - the restraint of the rope shoots to his cock, has it leaking more precome, and Kyungsoo only uses the added slickness to drag his palm down the length.

Zitao feels pinned - between the sweet, warm friction on his cock and the need to keep himself in position as the rope dictates. The warm arousal begins to burn at the pit of his stomach, waking him up from the haze into sudden _need_. ‘Oh - Kyungsoo - ’

‘Hyung,’ corrects Kyungsoo - again, that voice like rope: firm, unyielding.

‘ _Hyung_ ,’ says Zitao, blinking fast as Kyungsoo jerks him off. He wants to push his hips upwards, into the soft warmth of Kyungsoo’s fist, but the elbow harness keeps him still, making him balance and take whatever Kyungsoo will deem to give him. 

‘Feels good?’ He asks, looking at Zitao, something like a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. Zitao cannot even manage annoyance at the fact that of course Kyungsoo would enjoy making Zitao squirm; all Zitao wanted now was a faster pace, a tighter fist to fuck into and drag along his cock so he could come.

‘Yes, yes,’ he answers, the sensations coming through him that much faster than the words registering in his head. He feels like he’s trying to catch up with his own body - struggling against the restraints so much because he _knows_ they won’t give, with Kyungsoo watching as the muscles in Zitao’s stomach flex when Zitao tries to get _more_.

Finally, even Kyungsoo seems to tire of the same pace - he tightens his fingers, drags his fist from base to tip and back again, deliberate and smooth. Zitao moans aloud at the friction, and Kyungsoo continues in the same way, finally giving Zitao what he needs.

After that, Zitao’s orgasm builds fast and hot at the base of his spine. He is panting for breath, feeling his chest try to expand against the ropes bound around his torso, his spine arching as his arms try to break out of the ties.

Kyungsoo looks unaffected as ever, but his eyes are bright as they watch Zitao, and he’s softly calling out, ‘Close? Going to come?’

‘Yeah, yes, please,’ stutters Zitao, eyes fluttering closed as the pleasure shoots through his nerves, making him unable to focus on anything except wanting to come come _come_.

‘Go ahead,’ says Kyungsoo. ‘I want to see.’

Zitao nods fast, his muscles straining against the rope, and comes after a dozen more strokes along his cock. The semen streaks all over Kyungsoo’s hands and drips over Zitao’s thighs that are tight and tense with keeping him balanced the entire time.

Kyungsoo laughs - quiet and under his breath - as he strips off his sleepshirt to clean up the come. ‘Next time, I’ll tie your legs up too.’

Coming down from his high, Zitao can only nod mutely, his body relaxing and feeling that comfortable weight of the elbow harness again now that he’s not longer trying to get out of it. Finally, he wets his dry mouth, watching Kyungsoo make the motions to move again. ‘Don’t - Don’t undo them yet.’

Pausing, Kyungsoo looks at him, then nods. ‘Okay.’ He reaches out and traces a line of rope with his fingers. ‘Okay.’

-

**Author's Note:**

> softer than the rest, huh; anyway, hope you enjoyed~


End file.
